Timmy Turner & the Olympians: The Magic Thief
by The Amazing Spider Green
Summary: Timmy Turner sempre foi uma pessoa normal, com dislexia e TDAH, até entrar em um mundo mitológico incrível e inacreditável. Agora ele se vê em uma missão para recuperar um artefato tão poderoso que poderia causar a Terceira Guerra Mundial. Mas no decorrer da missão, ele verá que é muito mais do que isso. Paródia de Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief.
1. Elenco

_Eu não possuo nem a série Percy Jackson & Os Olimpianos, nem os referidos personagens que aparecerem nesta Fic. Apenas Jannet Studwell._

_**Sinopse:**_ Timmy Turner sempre foi uma pessoa normal, com dislexia e TDAH, até entrar em um mundo mitológico incrível e inacreditável. Agora ele se vê em uma missão para recuperar um artefato tão poderoso que poderia causar a Terceira Guerra Mundial. Mas no decorrer da missão, ele verá que é muito mais do que isso. Paródia de Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief.

_Eu apenas queria tentar uma Fic assim, portanto não me queimem vivo senão gostarem. Aqui só tem o elenco. Espero Reviews, por favor.  
_

* * *

**Elenco**

* * *

**Membros do Acampamento _Toon-Blood_**

_Perseu "Percy" Jackson_ - Timmothy Tiberius "Timmy" Turner (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Annabeth Chase_ - Danielle "Dani" Phantom (_Danny Phantom_);

_Grover Underwood_ - Tucker Foley (_Danny Phantom_);

_Thalia Grace_ - Sam Manson (_Danny Phantom_);

_Luke Castellan_ - Dash Baxter (_Danny Phantom_);

_Sr. Brunner/Quíron_ - Denzel Crocker (_The Fairly OddParents_ [Não consegui pensar em ninguém melhor]).

* * *

**Deuses-Fadas do Mundo das Fadas e Deuses-Fantasmas da Zona Fantasma**

_Poseidon_ - Cosmo Cosma (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Zeus_ - Jorgen Von Estranho (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Hera_ - Fada dos Dentes (_The Fairly Oddparents_);

_Hades_ - Vlad Plasmius (_Danny Phantom_);

_Sr. D/Dionisio_ - Fantasma da Caixa (_Danny Phantom_);

_Ares_ - Juandíssimo El Magnífico (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Hermes_ - Binky Abeedou (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Atena_ - Wanda Venus Fairywinkle (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Afrodite_ - Blonda Venus Fairywinkle (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Hefesto_ - Stitch (_Lilo & Stitch_);

_Apolo_ - Dr. Rip Studwell (_The Fairly OddParents_);

_Ártemis_ - Jannet Studwell (_O.C._).

* * *

**Titãs do Mal**

_Cronos_ - Avô (_Codename: Kids Next Door_).

* * *

**Humanos**

_Sally Jackson_ - Margaret Turner (_The Fairly OddParents_ [Eu não a possuo, exceto o primeiro nome]);

_Gabe Ugliano_ - Lancer (_Danny Phantom_);

_Nancy Bobofit_ - Gwen Tennyson (_Ben 10_).

* * *

**Monstros**

_Sra. Dodds/Fúria_ - Dona Flora/Fantasma Abutre (_Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Danny Phantom_);

_Minotauro_ - Enormossauro (_Ben 10_);

_Medusa_ - Sedusa (_The Powerpuff Girls_);

_Cérbero_ - (_Sem ideias_).

* * *

_E aí? Gostaram do Elenco? Para quem tiver alguma ideia para o Cérbero, me diga._


	2. Capítulo 01

******UM  
SEM QUERER, TRANSFORMO EM PÓ MINHA PROFESSORA DE INICIAÇÃO À ÁLGEBRA**

Olhe, eu não queria ser um _toon-blood_.

Se você está lendo esta Fic porque acha que pode ser um, meu conselho é o seguinte: apague esta janela, ou troque de site agora mesmo. Acredite em qualquer mentira que sua mãe ou seu pai lhe contou sobre seu nascimento, e tente levar uma vida normal.

Ser um _toon-blood_ é perigoso. É assustador. Na maioria das vezes, acaba com a gente de um jeito penoso e detestável.

Se você é uma criança normal, que está lendo isto porque acha que é ficção, ótimo. Continue lendo. Eu o invejo por ser capaz de acreditar que nada disso aconteceu.

Mas, se você se reconhecer nestas páginas — se sentir alguma coisa emocionante lá dentro —, pare de ler imediatamente. Você pode ser um de nós. E, uma vez que fica sabendo disso, é apenas uma questão de tempo antes que eles também sintam isso, e venham atrás de você.

Não diga que eu não avisei.

Meu nome é Timmy Turner.

Tenho dez anos de idade. Até alguns meses atrás, era aluno de um internato, na Academia Yancy, uma escola particular para crianças problemáticas no norte do estado de Toon York.

Se eu sou uma criança problemática?

Sim. Pode-se dizer isso.

Eu poderia partir de qualquer ponto da minha vida curta e infeliz pra prová-lo, mas as coisas começaram a ir realmente mal no último mês de maio, quando nossa turma da quarta série fez uma excursão a Toonhattan — vinte e oito crianças alucinadas e dois professores em um ônibus escolar amarelo indo para o Toonpolitan Museum of Art, a fim de observar velharias gregas e romanas.

Eu sei, parece tortura. A maior parte das excursões da Yancy era mesmo.

Mas o sr. Crocker, nosso professor de latim, estava guiando essa excursão, assim eu tinha esperanças.

O sr. Crocker era um sujeito de meia-idade em uma cadeira de rodas motorizada. Tinha o cabelo mal cortado e usava uma camisa branca e uma gravata preta que sempre cheiravam a café. Talvez você não o achasse legal, mas ele contava histórias e piadas e nos deixava fazer brincadeiras em sala. Também tinha uma impressionante coleção de armaduras e armas romanas, portanto era o único professor cuja aula não me fazia dormir.

Eu esperava que desse tudo certo na excursão. Pelo menos tinha esperança de não me meter em encrenca dessa vez.

Cara, como eu estava errado.

Entenda: coisas ruins me acontecem em excursões escolares. Como na minha escola da terceira série, quando fomos para o campo da batalha de Saratoga, e eu tive aquele acidente com um caminhão da Revolução Americana. Eu não estava apontando para o ônibus da escola, mas é claro que fui expulso do mesmo jeito.

E antes disso, na escola da segunda série, quando fizemos um passeio pelos bastidores do tanque dos tubarões do Mundo Marinho, e eu, de alguma forma, acionei a alavanca errada no passadiço e nossa turma tomou um banho inesperado. E antes disso... Bem, já dá para você ter uma ideia.

Nessa viagem, eu estava determinado a ser bonzinho.

Ao longo de todo o caminho para a cidade aguentei Gwen Tennyson, aquela cleptomaníaca ruiva, acertando a nuca do meu melhor amigo, Tucker, com pedaços de sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim com ketchup.

Tucker era um alvo fácil. Ele era magrelo. Chorava quando ficava frustrado. Devia ter repetido o ano muitas vezes, porque era o único na quinta série que era realmente alto, e tinha uma voz mais grave do que as dos outros alunos. E, ainda por cima, era aleijado. Tinha um atestado que o dispensava da Educação Física pelo resto da vida, porque tinha algum tipo de doença muscular nas pernas. Andava de um jeito engraçado, como se cada passo doesse, mas não se deixe enganar por isso. Você precisava vê-lo correr quando era dia de _enchilada_ na cantina.

De qualquer modo, Gwen Tennyson estava jogando bolinhas de sanduíche que grudavam na touca vermelha dele, e ela sabia que eu não podia revidar, porque já estava sendo observado, sob o risco de ser expulso. O diretor me ameaçara de morte com uma suspensão "na escola" (ou seja, sem poder assistir às aulas, mas tendo de comparecer à escola e ficar trancado numa sala fazendo tarefas de casa) caso alguma coisa ruim, embaraçosa ou até moderadamente divertida acontecesse durante a excursão.

— Eu vou matá-la — murmurei.

Tucker tentou me acalmar.

— Está tudo bem. Gosto de manteiga de amendoim.

Ele se esquivou de outro pedaço do lanche de Gwen.

— Agora chega. — Comecei a levantar, mas Tucker me puxou de volta para o assento.

— Você já está sendo observado — ele me lembrou. — Sabe que será culpado se acontecer alguma coisa.

Quando me lembro daquilo, preferiria ter acertado Gwen Tennyson no ato. A suspensão na escola não teria sido nada em comparação com a encrenca em que eu estava prestes a me meter.

O sr. Crocker guiou o passeio pelo museu.

Ele foi na frente em sua cadeira de rodas, conduzindo-nos pelas grandes galerias cheias de ecos, passando por estátuas de mármore e caixas de vidro repletas de cerâmica muito velha preta e laranja.

Eu ficava alucinado só de pensar que aquelas coisas tinham sobrevivido por dois mil, três mil anos.

Ele nos reuniu em volta de uma coluna de pedra com quatro metros de altura e uma grande esfinge no topo, e começou a explicar que aquilo era um marco tumular, uma _estela_, feita para uma menina mais ou menos da nossa idade. Contou-nos sobre as inscrições laterais. Estava tentando ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, porque era um pouco interessante, mas todos ao meu redor estavam falando, e cada vez que eu dizia para calarem a boca, a outra professora que nos acompanhava, a dona Flora, me olhava de cara feia.

A dona Flora era aquela professorinha de matemática da Geórgia que sempre usava um casaco de couro preto, apesar de ter cinquenta anos de idade. Parecia má o bastante para entrar com uma moto Harley bem dentro do seu armário. Tinha chegado em Yancy no meio do ano, quando nossa última professora de matemática teve um colapso nervoso.

Desde o primeiro dia, a dona Flora adorou Gwen Tennyson e concluiu que eu tinha sido gerado pelo diabo. Ela me apontava o dedo torto e dizia: "Agora, meu bem", com a maior doçura, e eu sabia que ia ficar detido depois da aula por um mês.

Certa vez, depois que ela me fez apagar as respostas em antigos livros de exercícios de matemática até meia-noite, disse a Tucker que achava que a dona Flora não era gente. Ele olhou para mim, muito sério, e disse:

— Você está certíssimo.

O sr. Crocker continuou falando sobre arte funerária grega.

Finalmente, Gwen Tennyson, abafando o riso, falou algo sobre o sujeito pelado na estela, e eu me virei e disse:

— Quer _calar a boca_?

Saiu mais alto do que eu pretendia.

O grupo inteiro deu risada. O sr. Crocker interrompeu sua história.

— Sr. Turner — disse ele —, fez algum comentário?

Meu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Eu disse:

— Não, senhor.

O sr. Crocker apontou para uma das figuras na estela.

— Talvez possa nos dizer o que esta figura representa.

Olhei para a imagem entalhada e senti uma onde de alívio, porque de fato a reconhecera.

— É Avô comendo os filhos, certo?

— Sim — disse o sr. Crocker, e obviamente não estava satisfeito. — E ele fez isso porque...

— Bem... — eu quebrei a cabeça para me lembrar. — Avô era o deus-fada rei e...

— Deus-fada? — perguntou o sr. Crocker.

— Titã do mal — eu me corrigi. — E... ele não confiava nos filhos, que eram os deuses-fadas. Então, hum, Avô os comeu, certo? Mas sua esposa escondeu o bebê Jorgen Von Strangle e deu a Avô uma pedra para comer no lugar dele. E depois, quando Jorgen cresceu, ele enganou o pai, Avô, e o fez vomitar seus irmãos e irmãs...

— Eca! — disse uma das meninas atrás de mim.

— ...e então houve aquela grande briga entre os deuses-fadas e os titãs do mal — continuei —, e as fadas venceram.

Algumas risadinhas do grupo.

Atrás de mim, Gwen Tennyson murmurou para uma amiga:

— Como se fôssemos usar isso na vida real. Como se fossem falar nas nossas entrevistas de emprego: "Por favor explique por que Avô comeu seus filhos."

— E por que, sr. Turner — disse o sr. Crocker —, parafraseando a excelente pergunta da srta. Tennyson, isso importa na vida real?

— Se ferrou — murmurou Tucker.

— Cale a boca — chiou Gwen, a cara ainda mais vermelha que seu cabelo.

Pelo menos Gwen também foi enquadrada. O sr. Crocker era o único que a pegava dizendo algo de errado. Tinha ouvidos de radar.

Pensei na pergunta dele, e encolhi os ombros.

— Não sei, senhor.

— Entendo. — O sr. Crocker pareceu desapontado. — Bem, meio ponto, sr. Turner. Jorgen, na verdade, deu a Avô uma mistura de mostarda e vinho, o que o fez vomitar as outras cinco crianças, que, é claro, sendo fadas imortais, estavam vivendo e crescendo sem serem digeridas no estômago do titã. Os deuses-fadas derrotaram o pai deles, cortaram-no em pedaços com sua própria foice e espalharam os restos no Tártaro, a parte mais escura da Zona Fantasma. E com esse alegre comentário, é hora do almoço. Dona Flora, quer nos levar de volta para fora?

A turma foi retirada, as meninas segurando a barriga, os garotos empurrando uns aos outros e agindo como bobões.

Tucker e eu estávamos prestes a segui-los quando o sr. Crocker disse:

— Sr. Turner.

Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Disse a Tucker para ir andando. Então me voltei para o professor.

— Senhor?

O sr. Crocker tinha aquele olhar que não deixa a gente ir embora - olhos azuis intensos que, mesmo por debaixo dos óculos em forma de meia-lua, poderiam ter mil anos de idade e já ter visto de tudo.

— Você precisa aprender a responder à minha pergunta — disse ele.

— Sobre os titãs do mal?

— Sobre a vida real. E como seus estudos se aplicam a ela.

— Ah.

— O que você aprende comigo — disse ele —, é de uma importânica vital. Espero que trate o assunto como tal. De você, aceitarei apenas o melhor, Timmy Turner.

Eu queria ficar zangado, aquele sujeito me pressionava demais.

Quer dizer, claro, era legal em dias de torneio, quando ele vestia uma armadura romana, bradava "Olé!" e nos desafiava, ponta de espada contra giz, a correr para o quadro-negro e citar pelo nome cada pessoa grega ou romana que já viveu, o nome de sua mãe e fadas que cultuavam. Mas o sr. Crocker esperava que eu fosse tão bom quanto todos os outros a despeito do fato de que tenho dislexia e déficit de atenção, e de que nunca na vida tirei uma nota acima de C-. Não — ele não esperava que eu fosse _tão bom quanto_; ele esperava que eu fosse _melhor_. E eu simplesmente não podia aprender todos aqueles nomes e fatos, e muito menos descrevê-los direito.

Murmurei alguma coisa sobre me esforçar mais, enquanto o sr. Crocker lançava um olhar longo e triste para a estela, como se tivesse estado no funeral daquela menina.

Ele me disse para sair e comer meu lanche.

A turma se reuniu nos degraus da frente do museu, de onde podíamos assistir ao trânsito de pedestres pela Quinta Avenida.

Acima de nós, uma imensa tempestade estava se formando, com as nuvens mais escuras que eu já tinha visto sobre a cidade. Imaginei que talvez fosse o aquecimento global ou qualquer coisa assim, porque o tempo em todo o estado de Toon York estava esquisito desde o Natal. Tivemos nevascas pesadas, inundações, incêndios nas florestas causados por raios. Eu não teria ficado surpreso se fosse um furacão chegando.

Ninguém mais pareceu notar. Alguns dos garotos estavam jogando biscoitos para os pombos. Gwen Tennyson tentava afanar alguma coisa da bolsa de uma senhora e, é claro, a dona Flora não via nada.

Tucker e eu nos sentamos na beirada do chafariz, longe dos outros. Pensamos que, se fizéssemos isso, talvez ninguém descobrisse que éramos _daquela_ escola — a escola para esquisitões lesados que não davam certo em nenhum outro lugar.

— Detenção? — perguntou Tucker.

— Não — disse eu. — Não do Crocker. Eu só gostaria que ele às vezes me desse um tempo. Quer dizer, não sou um gênio.

Tucker não me disse nada por algum tempo. Então, quando achei que ele ia me brindar com algum comentário filosófico profundo para me fazer sentir melhor, ele disse:

— Posso comer sua maçã?

Eu não estava com muito apetite, então a entreguei a ele.

Observei os táxis que passavam descendo a Quinta Avenida e pensei no apartamento de minha mãe, na área residencial próxima ao lugar onde estávamos sentados. Eu não a via desde o Natal. Tive muita vontade de pular em um táxi e ir para casa. Ela me abraçaria e ficaria contente em me ver, mas também ficaria desapontada. Imediatamente me mandaria de volta para Yancy e me lembraria de que preciso me esforçar mais, ainda que ela fosse minha quarta escola em quatro anos e que, provavelmente, eu seria chutado para fora de novo. Não conseguiria suportar o olhar triste que ela me lançaria.

O sr. Crocker estacionou na cadeira de rodas na base da rampa para deficientes. Comia aipo enquanto lia um romance. Um guarda-chuva vermelho estava enfiado nas costas da cadeira, fazendo-a parecer uma mesa de café motorizada.

Eu estava prestes a desembrulhar meu sanduíche quando Gwen Tennyson apareceu diante de mim com as amigas feiosas — imagino que tivesse se cansado de roubar aos turistas — e deixou seu lanche, já comido pela metade, cair no colo de Tucker.

— Oops. — Ela arreganhou um sorriso para mim, com os dentes irritantemente brancos.

Tentei ficar calmo. O orientador da escola me dissera um milhão de vezes: "Conte até dez, controle seu gênio." Mas estava tão furioso que me deu um branco. Uma onda rugiu nos meus ouvidos.

Não me lembro de ter tocado nela, mas quando dei por mim Gwen estava sentada com o traseiro no chafariz, berrando:

— Timmy me empurrou!

A dona Flora se materializou ao nosso lado.

Algumas das crianças estavam sussurrando:

— Você viu...

—...a água...

— ...parece que a agarrou...

Eu não sabia do que elas estavam falando. Tudo o que sabia era que estava encrencado outra vez.

Assim que se certificou de que a pobre Gwen estava bem, prometendo dar-lhe uma blusa nova na loja de presentes do museu etc. e tal, a dona Flora se voltou para mim. Havia um fogo triunfante em seus olhos, como se eu tivesse feito algo pelo qual ela esperara o semestre inteiro:

— Agora, meu bem...

— Eu sei — resmunguei. — Um mês apagando livros de exercícios.

Não foi a coisa certa a dizer.

— Venha comigo — disse a dona Flora.

— Espere! — guinchou Tucker. — Fui eu. _Eu_ a empurrei.

Olhei para ele perplexo. Não podia acreditar que estivesse tentando me proteger. Ele morria de medo da dona Flora.

Ela lançou um olhar tão furioso que fez o queixo dele tremer.

— Acho que não, sr. Foley — disse ela.

— Mas...

— Você... _vai_... ficar... aqui.

Tucker me olhou desesperadamente.

— Tudo bem, cara — disse a ele. — Obrigado por tentar.

— Meu bem — latiu a dona Flora para mim. — _Agora_.

Gwen Tennyson deu um sorriso falso.

Lancei-lhe meu melhor olhar de "vou acabar com a sua raça". Então me virei para enfrentar a dona Flora, mas ela não estava lá. Estava postada à entrada do museu, lá no alto dos degraus, gesticulando impaciente para mim.

Como ela chegou lá tão depressa?

Tenho milhares de momentos desse tipo — meu cérebro adormece ou algo assim e, quando me dou conta, vejo que perdi alguma coisa, como se uma peça do quebra-cabeça desaparecesse e me deixasse olhando para o espaço vazio atrás dela. O orientador da escola me disse que isso era parte do transtorno do déficit de atenção, era meu cérebro que interpretava tudo errado.

Eu não tinha tanta certeza.

Fui atrás da dona Flora.

No meio da escadaria, olhei para Tucker lá atrás. Ele parecia pálido, movendo os olhos entre mim e o sr. Crocker, como se quisesse que o sr. Crocker reparasse no que estava acontecendo, mas o professor estava absorto em seu romance.

Voltei a olhar para cima. A dona Flora desaparecera de novo. Estava agora dentro do edifício, no fim do hall de entrada.

Certo, pensei. Ela vai me fazer comprar uma blusa nova para Gwen na loja de presentes.

Mas aparentemente não era esse o plano.

Eu a segui museu adentro. Quando finalmente a alcancei, estávamos de volta à seção greco-romana.

A não ser por nós, a galeria estava vazia.

A dona Flora estava postada de braços cruzados na frente de um grande friso de mármore com os deuses gregos. Ela fazia um ruído estranho com a garganta, como um rosnado.

Mesmo sem o ruído, eu teria ficado nervoso. É esquisito estar sozinho com uma professora, especialmente a dona Flora. Algo no modo como ela olhava para o friso, como se quisesse pulverizá-lo...

— Você está nos criando problemas, meu bem — disse ela.

Fiz o que era seguro. Disse:

— Sim, senhora.

Ela ajeitou os punhos de seu casaco de couro.

— Você achou mesmo que ia se safar desta?

A expressão em seus olhos era mais que furiosa. Era perversa,

Ela é uma professora, pensei, nervoso. Não é provável que vá me machucar.

Eu disse:

— Eu... eu vou me esforçar mais, senhora.

Um trovão sacudiu o edífico.

— Nós não somos bobos, Timmy Turner — disse a dona Flora. — Seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que o descobríssemos. Confesse, e você sentirá menos dor.

Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando.

Tudo o que pude pensar foi que os professores haviam descoberto o estoque ilegal de doces que eu estava vendendo no meu dormitório. Ou talvez tivessem descoberto que eu pegara meu trabalho sobre _Tom Sawyer_ na Internet sem ter nem lido o livro, e agora iam retirar minha nota. Ou pior, iam me obrigar a ler o livro.

— E então? — exigiu.

— Senhora, eu não...

— O seu tempo se esgotou — sibilou ela.

Então algo muito estranho aconteceu. Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar como carvão de churrasco. Os dedos dos pés se esticaram, transformando-se em garras. O casaco se fundiu em grandes asas fantasmagóricas. Ela não era humana. Era um abutre verde e com uma aparência fantasmagórica, com asas e garras de ave e um bico azul com uma ponta bem pontuda — e estava prestes a me fazer em pedaços. Na sua cabeça residia um chapéu parecido com os usados pelos indianos.

Então as coisas ficaram mais esquisitas.

O sr. Crocker, que estava na frente do museu um minuto antes, foi com a cadeira de rodas até o vão da porta da galeria, segurando uma única chave com o símbolo de uma estrela dependurado nela.

— Olá, Timmy! — gritou ele, e lançou a chave pelo ar.

A dona Flora deu um bote para cima de mim.

Com um gemido agudo, eu me esquivei e senti as garras cortando o ar ao lado do meu ouvido. Agarrei a chave no alto, mas quando ela atingiu minha mão, já não era mais uma chave. Era uma espada — a espada com a ponta de uma enorme estrela dourada do sr. Crocker, que ele sempre usava em dias de torneio.

A dona Flora virou-se na minha direção com uma expressão assassina nos olhos.

Meus joelhos ficaram bambos. As mãos tremiam tanto que quase deixei a espada com ponta de estrela cair.

Ela rosnou:

— Morra, meu bem!

E voou para cima de mim.

Um terror absoluto percorreu meu corpo. Fiz a única coisa que me ocorreu naturalmente: desferi um golpe com a espada (está bem, eu sei que a ponta da espada não parecia feita para cortar, mas me dê um desconto. Estava quase morrendo).

A lâmina de metal em forma de estrela atingiu o ombro dela e passou direto por seu corpo, como se ela fosse feita de água: _Zaz!_

A dona Flora era um castelo de areia debaixo de um ventilador. Ela explodiu em poeira verde, reduziu-se a pó, sem deixar nada além do cheiro de enxofre, um grito estridente que foi sumindo e um calafrio de maldade no ar, como se aqueles olhos vermelhos incandescentes ainda estivessem me olhando.

Eu estava sozinho.

Havia uma chave com uma estrela dependurada na minha mão.

O sr. Crocker não estava lá. Não havia ninguém lá além de mim.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo.

Meu lanche devia estar contaminado com cogumelos mágicos ou coisa assim.

Será que eu havia imaginado aquilo tudo?

Voltei para o lado de fora.

Tinha começado a chover.

Tucker estava sentado junto ao chafariz com um mapa do museu formando uma tenda em cima de sua cabeça. Gwen Tennyson ainda estava lá, encharcada do banho no chafariz, resmungando para as amigas feiosas. Quando me viu, disse:

— Espero que a srta. Keane tenha chicoteado seus dentes de castor.

— Quem? — respondi, nem ligando para o insulto.

— Nossa _professora_. _Dãã!_

Eu pisquei. Não tínhamos nenhuma professora chamada srta. Keane. Perguntei a Gwen de quem ela estava falando.

Ela simplesmente revirou os olhos e me deu as costas.

Perguntei a Tucker onde estava a dona Flora.

— Quem? — respondeu ele.

Mas Tucker primeiro fez uma pausa, e não olhou para mim, portanto, pensei que estivesse me gozando.

— Não tem graça, cara — disse a ele. — Isso é sério.

Um trovão estourou no alto.

Vi o sr. Crocker sentado embaixo do guarda-chuva vermelho, lendo seu livro, como se nunca tivesse se mexido.

Fui até ele.

Ele ergueu os olhos, um pouco distraído.

— Ah, é a minha chave. Agradeço por tê-la encontrado, sr. Turner. Pensei que estivesse comigo.

Entreguei a chave ao sr. Crocker. Não tinha notado que ainda a estava segurando.

— Senhor — disse eu —, onde está a dona Flora?

Ele olhou para mim com a expressão vazia.

— Quem?

— A outra professora que nos acompanhava. A dona Flora. Professora de iniciação à álgebra.

Ele franziu a testa e se inclinou para a frente, parecendo ligeiramente preocupado.

— Timmy, não há nenhuma dona Flora nesta excursão. Até onde sei, nunca houve uma dona Flora na Academia Yancy. Está se sentindo bem?


End file.
